L'Hôtel des Joyaux
by Earwen Luinil
Summary: Stiles est un Joyau depuis que sa famille la vendue à cet Hôtel. Mais ne vous y trompez pas par sa façade, il cache de nombreux secrets cet Hôtel. Tout va basculer pour Stiles et ses amis à l'arrivé d'un client assez particulier. Un jeu va se créer entre eux. Là où le désir va se mélanger avec la souffrance, la trahison, l'amour, le pêché, les souvenirs… A leurs risques et périls !
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Les personnages et Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas...

Le cover a été faite par notre chère Kitsune !

Bonjour les amis, alors je sais que j'ai d'autres fics en route et que cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas reprise. Mais il faut que mon inspiration revienne, si elles sont toujours là, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Cette fiction sera un UA, de plus je rajoute qu'il pourrait m'arriver de faire des fautes sur le sujet que je traite. Même si je fais beaucoup de recherche, il peut arriver à tout le monde de ce trompé.

Cette histoire j'en ai eu l'idée après avoir réécouté El tango de Roxanne. Et si cette histoire existe à ce jour, c'est grâce en partis à mes Citrons Vert que j'adore fort. Qui m'ont soutenue, ont toujours était là à la moindre de mes questions, mes doutes donc un énorme Merci à elles. *cœur*

Je ne sais pas encore sur combien de chapitre je pars, je publierais je pense toutes les 2 semaines.

Je remercie aussi fort mes deux bêtas correctrices pour ce prologue: Erika Keysie et Kitsune Aquatik + mes bêtas lectrices: les Citrons Vert ! *cœur*

Pour ce prologue vous pouvez si vous voulez écoutez en même temps Welcome to Burlesque de Cher !

Dernière petit chose, les Citrons Vert j'ai respecté le défi :D

On se retrouve en bas je vous laisse juge ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Messieurs, Dames à l'Hôtel des Joyaux !

Cette histoire se déroule dans les années 2000, le lieu que vous allez découvrir est intemporel. Cet hôtel est dirigé par un merveilleux couple de femmes. Mais ne vous faites pas avoir par leurs charmes, elles peuvent être redoutables en affaires et ne se laisse pas mener à la baguette ! Elles savent prendre soin de leurs poulains et pouliches, surtout d'un groupe en particulier. Les meilleurs de leur business. Mais il y en a un qui sort du lot comme toujours. Il se fait nommer Stiles, personne ne sait vraiment son nom. Il est arrivé dans ce lieu depuis que sa famille l'a vendu, c'est-à-dire à l'adolescence. Il peut répondre aux moindres de vos désirs, il y est habitué maintenant. Mais faites attention à votre liasse, il se fait payer cher. Il le mérite, c'est le meilleur de l'hôtel.

Vous, hommes et femmes riches qui entrez dans ce lieu de charmes. Montrez-vous comme vous êtes, aucun jugement ne sera fait. Oubliez vos problèmes, laissez-vous tenter par les Précieux puis par les Joyaux. Ils seront à vous dès que vous franchirez le pas de leur suite. Aucunes limites si ce n'est une chose : ne vous attachez pas trop, à moins que vous vous ne vouliez en payer le prix. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde fera tout le nécessaire pour exaucer le moindre de vos désirs, qu'importe qu'ils soient fous, excessifs, ou même immoraux. Par contre aucune violence ne sera tolérer !

Si vous êtes fidèles à l'Hôtel, et respectez les règles qui vous seront dictées dans le contrat de bienvenue. Vous pourrez avoir des privilèges et peut-être un de vos désirs les plus chers sera réalisé. Mais bien sûr ne vous attendez pas à avoir un de leurs précieux ou une de leurs précieuses pour toujours. Ils appartiennent aux « Ladies » ...

Maintenant laissez-moi vous présenter celle-ci. Nous avons tout d'abord Erica, une femme fatale. Ne vous laissez pas prendre par sa couleur de cheveux, blonde mais pas idiote, elle est dangereuse en affaires surtout si vous vous mêlez de trop près de son business. Si vous ne respectez pas les règles, vous pourrez dire bonjour à son cousin Boyd qui lui vous les fera respectez. Puis ensuite nous avons son épouse Lydia, femme très intelligente, ne vous faites pas avoir par son côté superficiel. Vous pourriez le regrettez surtout si vous vous intéressez de trop près à cet Hôtel. Mais surtout ne vous faites pas avoir par son parfum aux fragrances de Citron Vert qui vous retournera la tête avant que vous ayez dit la moindre petite chose blessante. Ce merveilleux couple est puissant, sait se faire comprendre de leurs protégés. Faire respecter les règles, tout en les logeant, habillant, nourrissant. Elles sont des mères, amies, sœur pour eux. Vous vous mordrez les doigts à essayer de les détruire, eux et leur business.

N'oubliez pas une chose, les Joyaux n'ont connu que cet endroit. Ils ne sont doués qu'à ça, vous causeriez leurs pertes à les en détachez et la vôtre par la même occasion.

Je vous laisse maintenant entre les mains expertes des Joyaux. Choisissez bien, vous pourriez avoir des surprises.

* * *

Dois-je continuer ou pas?


	2. Stiles

Bonsoir les amis, comment allez-vous?

Alors je sais, j'avais dis que je posterais toutes les deux semaines sauf que ça poser problème pour une semaine. Donc je préfère poster le 1er chapitre ce soir et ensuite faire toutes les deux semaines. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, tout comme il m'a plus en l'écrivant !

Je remercies ma bêta Erika Keysie qui fait un super boulot et qui je félicite encore une fois pour son Bac ! Et aussi mes bêtas lectrices Kitsune et Ombeline !

Réponses aux reviews:

Aurelia: Merci ;) C'était ce que je voulais donner, que le prologue ne vous lâche pas une seconde. Comme tu dis un petit bijou cette fic, bien trouvé.

paty27: Merchi ! Le fait qui soit court est fait exprès, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce 1er chapitre.

Guest: Merci :D

Je vous laisse juge, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne Lecture :D

* * *

Pov Stiles

C'est bizarre la vie, un matin vous vous réveillez en famille chez vos parents enfin il me semble. Puis le lendemain vous êtes dans un endroit inconnu, une chambre inconnue avec deux jolies filles qui vous regardent et disent qu'elles vont prendre soin de vous.

Avant toutes choses, laissez-moi me présenter. Je me prénomme Stiles, vous me direz que ce ne pas un vrai prénom ça. Je vous l'accorde, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir du vrai, de plus si j'ai pris un surnom c'est que celui que j'ai est « horrible ». Je viens d'avoir 27 ans, il y a quelques semaines. Mes amis vous diront que je suis assez beau gosse, que mes cheveux décoiffés me donne toujours l'air de sortir de baise, que j'attire les gens avec mes yeux whisky, pleins de folie, sensuels, malicieux même s'ils ont l'air éteins d'avoir perdu leur lueur. Qu'il ne faut pas trop m'embêter ou faire du mal aux gens que j'aime sinon je deviens très rancunier. Une dernière chose qu'ils vous diront aussi, que de mon passé je n'ai gardé que deux choses avec moi qui sont très mystérieuses et qui compte plus que tout.

Moi je ne trouve pas tout ce qui caractérise mon physique pour eux. D'accord je suis musclé c'est vrai mais je me sens pas comme un beau gosse, quand à mes yeux ils sont de la même couleur que mes cheveux, marrons et pour moi ceux-ci ont plus l'air de « je sors de mon lit » plutôt qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Par contre c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas me cherchez et blessé mes proches, moralement ou physiquement. Attendez quoi ? Pouvez-vous répétez votre question ? Oh vous voulez savoir quelles sont ces deux choses dont mes amis parlent ! Je veux bien vous le dire mais ne vous attendez pas à avoir une explication dessus, je ne le sais pas moi-même plutôt je ne m'en rappelle pas. En premier c'est le collier que je porte autour du cou, un D et un Z entrelacé dans une pleine lune. Puis en deuxième c'est un tatouage que je porte un peu au-dessus du cœur, une fleur de cactus bleue avec en son centre la lettre C, je l'avais ancré en moi avant qu'on m'emmène ici. Je sais que ces deux choses sont très précieuse et importante pour moi et mon passé c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Si je peux vous faire une confidence en plus, je sais que si je ne porte pas ce collier je sens qu'il me manque une partie de moi.

Quand à ma famille, je n'en ai pas trop. Enfin si j'ai mes amis de l'Hôtel et mes boss mais sinon je ne me souviens pas de ma famille, mes parents, si j'avais des frères et sœurs, des amis. T'façon qui voudrait se souvenir d'un père qui vous vend comme un objet juste pour se faire plus de blé ? Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne me souviens plus trop, même très peu, à part quelques brides de ma vie avant l'Hôtel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie passée. Comment je sais que c'est mon père qui m'a vendu ? D'une façon très simple, c'est que chacun de nous avons un dossier ici et on va dire que je me suis débrouillé pour savoir cette partie, mais je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus au risque de me faire prendre.

Oh vous voulez savoir qui est ma famille de l'Hôtel ? D'accord si vous y tenez. Alors commençons par mes boss Lyd's et Erica, que je considère plus comme des sœurs. Même si je sais garder une certaine distance avec elles et que j'ai un profond respect pour tout ce qu'elles m'ont offert pendant toutes ces années. Bien sûr vous allez me dire que c'est pour qu'elles me gardent avec elles et que je ne parte pas. Mais je vais vous dire, je le sais tout ça mais je leur dois tellement. Ma vie est à l'Hôtel maintenant, je ne connais rien d'autre.

Ensuite nous avons mon groupe de Joyaux, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup. C'est presque comme si on était l'élite de l'Hôtel ! Il y a tout d'abord Jacks de son vrai nom Jackson, tous les deux ont est toujours ensemble. On a une relation assez particulière, on tient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. C'est mon confident, mon meilleur ami, j'ai tout appris avec lui, niveau sociabilité, sensualité et sexe. Ensuite nous avons le couple débordant d'amour comme on aime les appeler, Scott et Allison. Ils sont tous les deux des Joyaux aussi, mais sont quand même en couple. Ils s'aiment, on ne peut leur enlever ça. Puis il y a Kira, petit conseil ne la vexez jamais. Elle maîtrise parfaitement le combat au katana. Pour finir il y a Isaac, c'est un vrai gentil, toujours le mot pour rire mais a du mal à s'entendre avec Jacks. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ils se détestent et s'aiment en même temps, car il faut que vous sachiez qu'ils sont quand même en couple. Voici pour les Joyaux, toutes ces personnes que je viens de citer sont ma plus proche famille.

Après il y a d'autres personnes que je croise dans l'Hôtel. Tout d'abord il y a Boyd c'est le cousin d'Erica, c'est un très bon garde du corps… Il ne faut pas lui chercher des problèmes, ni à sa cousine et à Lyd's ou tout ce qui concerne l'Hôtel. Ensuite il y a Peter le réceptionniste, n'essayer pas de discuter avec lui vous le regretteriez après la 5ème blague très nulle mais ne vous y trompez pas il fait très bien son boulot. Enfin il y a Malia, alors elle si vous l'a croisez faites-lui un croche patte de ma part. Avant elle faisait partit des Joyaux mais a été rétrograder comme simple « précieuse » pour faute grave, je ne jamais su ce qu'elle avait vraiment fait mais tant pis pour elle. Voilà je pense que j'ai fait le tour des personnes de l'Hôtel. C'est vrai je connais tout le monde et j'ai su me faire de bons amis.

En même temps, je suis arrivé la veille de mes 16 ans ici. A mes 18 ans, j'ai pu atteindre le statut de précieux et deux ans plus tard celui de Joyau. Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi je ne suis devenu précieux qu'à mes 18 ans et Joyau, qu'à 20 ans. Je vais vous expliquez, comme vous le savez déjà je suis arrivé lorsque j'avais 15 ans. Avant de commencer à jouer dans la cours des grands, il faut savoir maîtriser son sujet. Savoir les règles, les bonnes ou mauvaises choses, les bons gestes à faire, les bases tout simplement. On prend aussi des « cours » de sexe et de sensualité. Le business commence réellement quand tu atteins 18 ans. Et tu te rends compte que la pratique n'a rien avoir avec la théorie. Tu es dans la vie réelle, où un danger peut arriver à tout moment. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne souffrirais pas, on souffre tous un jour. C'est pour ça que les premières années sont déterminantes sur la durée de ton séjour ici. Et a vraiment dire je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde qui ont échoués et sont partis. On ne s'habitue vraiment jamais à jouer de ses talents, on l'accepte juste.

Pendant 2 ans, je n'ai été que précieux et depuis 7 ans je suis un Joyau. Quel est la différence me demanderiez-vous ? Je vais vous la dire, si vous insistez tant. Lorsqu'on devient un Joyau c'est qu'on est d'abord digne de confiance. Ensuite on a choisi à quel sexe on se donne, car tout n'est pas simple, si on prend les deux on pourrait avoir des problèmes. Après il faut avoir un certain niveau d'expérience, n'avoir presque jamais ou même jamais eu des problèmes avec nos boss et nos clients. Sauf ceux qui nous manquent de respect et qui pensent que nous sommes que des jouets sexuels. D'accord on offre son corps, ses charmes mais on est aussi humain. Pour finir la dernière chose la plus importante, n'avoir jamais pensé à partir d'ici, seul ou avec un client, n'avoir jamais était au-delà du jeu avec celui-ci et ne pas s'attacher à eux. Mais être Joyau apporte aussi des privilèges comme avoir sa propre suite, recevoir en plus des pourboires une petit somme d'argent et avoir deux jours de congés au lieu d'un.

Voilà je pense qu'on a fait le tour de tout ce que vous devriez savoir sur moi, on n'est pas assez proche pour que je vous raconte tous mes petits secrets.

Oh ! Désolé je dois partir on m'attend, j'ai du travail. Profitez bien de votre séjour à l'Hôtel des Joyaux, et n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous désirer un autre renseignement. A bientôt, j'espère !

* * *

Avez-vous aimé ? A très vite les louloups *cœur*


	3. Derek

Bonjour ou Bonsoir selon quand vous lirez ce nouveau chapitre, comment allez-vous? Je tenais à vous remercier pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les deux autres.

Je remercies ma Bêta Erika Keysie pour son travail super ! Et un remerciement en plus à ma bêta lectrice Ombeline ! *coeur*

Réponses aux reviews:

paty27: Merci pour ta review. Je sais pas si la suite sera plus intéressante, en tout cas moi je l'aime comme ça ! Mais c'est le chapitre avec Derek donc tu devrais aimer. :)

Aurelia: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. C'est un peu le but, je voulais que mes lecteurs se retrouvent porter par la lecture. Je suis très heureuse si tu en es déjà accro ! Merci encore :D

Bonne lecture, je vous laisses juge ! On se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Je sais que la politesse est de dire bonjour, mais je n'en ai pas l'envie donc on va passer ce détail. Oh c'est bon, vous n'allez pas me prendre la tête pour une salutation de politesse que plus beaucoup de personnes disent. Je suis déjà bien gentil de vous accueillir dans ma demeure, alors n'en abusez pas. Comment ça je ne suis pas accueillant ? Désolé pour ça, il fallait arriver il y 11 ans. J'étais quelqu'un de bien différend…

Mais je n'évoquerais pas ça maintenant, je vais me présenter d'abord si vous le voulez bien. En même temps vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes venu pour ça ! Je me prénomme Derek, j'ai 29 ans. J'ai très peu d'amis et ne parlons même pas de ma famille. J'ai perdu une partie de ma famille dans un feu criminel qui a ravagé notre manoir. Il ne me reste que mes deux sœurs et un oncle qui bosse en tant que réceptionniste dans un hôtel à ce qu'il m'a dit, il y a environ trois ans. J'ai très peu de contact avec lui depuis qu'il a mis ma grande sœur dans un fauteuil roulant. Il y a des années, il y avait une personne en plus dans ma famille mais elle n'est plus là en ce jour. Je m'arrête là car je ne vais pas là devant vous, vous dévoiler ma vie comme on observe un insecte sous un microscope.

Je peux bien vous accorder la description de mon physique même si vous me voyez de vos yeux.

Alors d'après mes sœurs, je suis beau gosse mais bon on s'en fout un petit peu. J'ai les cheveux ébène comme les ténèbres qui ont ravagé ma vie. Mes yeux changent de teinte selon mon humeur, ne me demandez pas pourquoi d'façon je ne vous l'aurez pas dit, même si je le savais. Je ne fais pas confiance facilement, ne me cherchez pas des noises ou je vous casse la gueule. Je suis d'une humeur de chien les ¾ de l'année. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ne touchez pas au gens que j'aime. Voilà vous êtes contents ? Pas encore, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut donc ? Oh ma vie privée, ce que je vous ai déjà dit ne vous suffit pas…

Je suis donc en couple avec ma femme Jennifer depuis 9 ans, à ce jour rien de dramatique en soit. Sauf que je ne l'aime pas, vous allez même rire si je vous dis que je suis amoureux d'un fantôme. Pour être plus précis un fantôme malicieux, hyperactif, fou (en bien), beau à tomber et avec un nom imprononçable. Non je ne suis pas hanté pas un spectre. Que je vous explique, cette personne dont je ne citerais que l'initiale, moi-même et ma femme Jennifer étions proches. Même si « Z » et moi-même étions plus que de simples amis, notre amitié était très fusionnelle. Et suite à sa disparition, dont j'ai eu du mal à me remettre, la pression de mon oncle et le fait que Jennifer et moi-même étions destinés à nous marier. M'a décidé dans ma résolution, je ne pouvais pas changer le passé même si je l'avais voulu. J'ai accordé à Jennifer ce qu'elle voulait tout en réussissant à ne pas laisser mon héritage à mon oncle.

Avant je refusais ce mariage dû à la rencontre avec « Z », mais à sa disparition je n'ai plus eu vraiment le choix. Et Jennifer était là avec ses sentiments, moi j'étais plus bas que terre donc j'ai accepté cette union même si mon cœur appartiendra toujours à « Z ». De plus je n'avais pas le choix, la pression de mon oncle pour que je garde l'héritage que mes parents m'avaient légué et que je ne pouvais toucher que si j'étais marié ou à ma majorité. Ne voulant pas que mon oncle récupère notre héritage à mes sœurs et moi-même j'ai dû dire « oui ». A ce jour je regrette souvent d'avoir accepté. Bien sûr j'ai une jolie maison, une belle femme dans mon lit, mais mon cœur ne sera jamais totalement entier. Ce qui me fait encore me lever le matin, c'est mon job et mes sœurs. Je ne supporte plus ma femme, elle a tellement changé depuis notre enfance. Elle qui jurait ne jamais vouloir d'enfant, m'en demande maintenant et je ne peux pas lui donner ou plutôt je refuse. De plus je sens qu'il y a autre chose dans sa demande, j'ai un héritage conséquent du fait que mes parents sont morts en nous laissant leurs entreprises. On l'a divisé en 3 à mon mariage mais Jennifer ne peut pas y avoir accès à moins qu'on ait un héritier. Je ne lui avais pourtant rien dit de cette close, elle a dû le découvrir par on ne sait quel moyen. Enfin même si c'est ma femme, je ne peux oublier que cela aurait dû être lui à sa place.

Mais c'est assez, la discussion sur ce sujet est maintenant close ! Cela fait trop mal… Je veux dire plutôt que vous n'avez pas à tout connaître !

Maintenant que voulez-vous savoir ? Oui, je sais je change d'avis mais au point où j'en suis. Mon métier et où j'occupe mon temps libre c'est ça. Bon si ça vous fait tant plaisir… Il faut savoir que je ne considère pas mon travail comme une obligation, je le fais avec tant de plaisir. Je suis tatoueur professionnel, j'ai commencé à tatouer au départ pour le fun vers mes 17-18 ans. Étant très passionné de dessin, c'est venu tout seul ensuite. Mon premier tatouage a été pour « Z », je lui ai fait car il le voulait absolument pour cacher une cicatrice et parce que je voulais aussi que ce soit lui mon premier. Depuis lors je n'ai pas arrêté, c'est vite devenu le seul moyen pour me maintenir en vie. J'ai mon atelier à dessin dans une partie de ma maison. Puis j'exerce mon talent dans un hangar en dehors de la ville que j'ai aménagé exprès. Le tatouage est mon « vrai » métier, mais je suis aussi co-directeur avec ma sœur Laura des entreprises de mes parents. A leurs morts, Laura a repris les rênes des entreprises de Joaillerie et suite à son accident je l'ai épaulé. Mais pour les ¾ de la gestion cela revient à elle. En plus de ces deux travails, j'aide quand je peux à la réserve de loup situer près de l'ancien manoir de mes parents.

Concernant ma famille, je vous l'ai dit j'ai mes deux sœurs et mon oncle. Je suis assez proche de mes sœurs depuis l'incendie et encore plus après l'accident de Laura à cause de Peter. Ah Peter, que vous dire ? Je le déteste, pour moi il ne fait plus partie de ma famille. Il a fait du mal à ma grande sœur, il l'a foutu dans un putain de fauteuil roulant juste parce que Monsieur avait fêté l'achat de sa nouvelle voiture. Il s'est proposé de reconduire Laura mais le problème c'est qu'il avait bu avant de prendre le volant. Et ils ont eu accident de voiture, et lui n'a rien eu mais il a mis ma précieuse sœur dans une chaise roulante après qu'elle soit resté 1 an dans le coma. Je l'ai viré de notre vie, de l'entreprise et même de ma maison. Je l'ai revenu par pur hasard il y 2 ans et demi, c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il bossait dans un hôtel particulier je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Mais sinon nous n'avons plus de nouvelles. Avant cet accident Cora n'était pas autant proche de ma sœur et moi-même. On peut dire que ce malheur nous a rapprochés. Par contre mes sœurs n'apprécient pas Jennifer et cela depuis notre enfance. On va dire que comme moi, Laura était proche de « Z » c'était même sa meilleure amie. Et Cora le considérait comme un deuxième grand frère. Donc quand je vais les voir, j'y vais seul. Elles habitent ensemble, vu que Laura est la tutrice légale de Cora qui n'a que 15 ans et va toujours au lycée. Laura quant à elle à 33 ans.

Sinon c'est bon on a fini ? Vous avez réussi à me faire parler de ma personnalité, mes jobs et même ma famille. Ce n'est pas que vous m'embêtez mais un peu quand même, j'ai du boulot. Que vous faut-il de plus sur moi ?

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Non, non je refuse de vous parler de ça ! Vous n'avez vraiment aucune pitié, comment il faut vous le dire. Ce sujet est trop dur pour moi, je n'aime pas montrer mes faiblesses. Surtout à une personne que je ne connais que depuis une heure ! Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je vous dévoilerais cette partie de moi. Oh vous vous sentez sentimentale, ce n'est pas une raison… Pardon ? J'ai du mal comprendre ce que vous venez de me dire, vous ne me croyez pas quand je dis que « Z » a existé ? J'étais là je vous rappelle, j'étais là quand on a retrouvez son t-shirt plein de son sang au bord du lac, j'étais là quand j'ai retrouvez la bague avec un Triskel souvenir d'un cadeau de ma mère qu'il ne quittait jamais, au grand jamais. Il considérait ma mère comme une deuxième maman. A la mort de sa mère Claudia, ses meilleurs amis ont essayé de rester pour « Z ». Il y avait Deaton, Nathalie et Talia ma mère. De ce que je sais le père de « Z » ne les appréciait pas trop à par ma mère, c'est donc nous qui le gardions quand le shérif ne le pouvait pas. C'est de là qu'est née notre amitié. Tout ça pour vous dire que cette bague que je garde autour de mon cou n'est pas sortie de nulle part. J'étais là quand Laura m'a pris dans ses bras et qu'on a versé des larmes ensemble. J'étais là et je n'ai rien pu faire. C'était notre endroit à tous les deux, où l'on se retrouvait et je n'étais pas fichu d'être là pour lui. Alors remballez vos suppositions, « Z » a bien existé, et il est bel et bien mort. Alors bien sûr je n'y ai pas cru au début, j'ai essayé de rechercher son existence, peut-être qu'il n'était pas mort juste blessé. J'ai écumé chaque endroit où l'on se réfugiait quand l'un de nous n'allait pas bien, où l'on pouvait se faire soigner, se recueillir. Après un temps j'ai dû me faire une raison même si il existe toujours un espoir. Malgré tout ça, cela fait trop mal. Mon cœur est à jamais brisé et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'aimerais plus comme je l'ai fait.

Mais il suffit je pense que vous avez réussi votre petit jeu, me faire parler de ce qui se renferme au fond de moi. On en a fini maintenant, je vous prierais de sortir de chez moi avant que ce soit moi qui vous fiche dehors. Et ne venez plus me voir sans que je sois d'accord au préalable. Compris ?!

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?

J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer si l'un de vous trouvent avant les autres quel est le prénom qui se cache derrière l'initiale « Z ». Cet personne aura le droit à un petit quelque chose que je lui dirais en mp ou autre part selon si c'est un guest. Alors partant ?

A dans deux semaines les louloups *cœur*


	4. Lyd's et Erica

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir !

Je remercies ma bêta Erica K qui à fait un super boulot *cœur* ! De plus si vous ne connaissez pas son travail aller voir, c'est juste génialissime !

Concernant le prénom qui se cache derrière initiale "Z" personne à réussi à trouver. Je vous laisse encore une chance d'avoir un petit quelque chose si le premier le trouve. Je vous offre cet indice : "Origine" ! Bonne chance :D

Réponses aux Reviews:

Aurelia: Merci ! Je te comprends parfaitement j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux aussi en écrivant. J'ai mis un peu de moi dedans. Contente de t'avoir surprise. Tu pensais à quoi d'autre pour Derek? :D Et comme je te l'ai dis sur Fb c'est non pour le prénom

Meli-moon: Merci pour ta review ! Euh...comment dire, pour le prénom tu n'as pas tout à fait tord mais tu as faux quand même. Je demandais le Prénom derrière l'initiale Z donc qui commence par cette lettre là. ;)

Le Visiteur: Merci pour tes reviews, je réponds aux trois en même temps. Un trésor comme tu dis, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai choisi le nom de la fic. Toute critique est bonne à prendre, même si tu te contredis sur la ponctuation. Pour moi et ma bêta mon niveau de ponctuation est plutôt bien. En quoi tu trouves que le chapitre sur Stiles est oppressant et lourd? Si c'est par rapport à ce qu'il a subit, c'est mon histoire et mon fil qui va comme ça. Pour répondre à ta question, oui la plupart des chapitres seront avec ce style, c'est celui que j'ai choisi et je ne le changerais pas. Concernant le Derek OOC c'est un peu normal vu que c'est un UA (ce que j'ai précisé en début de fic). Merci, j'espère que les prochains chapitre te plairont sinon je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Pachyderme: Merci pour ta review ! Si cela te plaît, j'en suis heureuse. Pour le prénom c'est non, tu l'as trouvé où? Merci à toi de me lire, Bizouilles

Bonne lecture, je vous laisses juge ! On se retrouve en bas

* * *

Bonjour et bienvenue à L'Hôtel des joyaux, nous sommes les Ladies. Nous serons vos hôtes pour toute la durée de votre séjour ici. Si vous le voulez bien nous allons d'abord nous présenter puis ensuite nous vous expliquerons où vous vous trouvez exactement.

-Lyd's laisse-moi parler, c'est moi qui commence à me présenter. C'est toujours toi la première !

-Tsu tsu ma chérie, c'est moi qui dois commencer. En même temps, c'était mon idée cette présentation.

-Euh…excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on pourrait commencer s'il vous plaît. J'ai encore du travail après vous et vous aussi, je pense. Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

-Voilà vous ne dites rien, vous vous asseyez bien gentiment c'est entre ma femme et moi. Donc Erica chérie, tu sais que je t'aime, mais c'est moi qui commence.

-Pourquoi faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot ?

-Parce que je suis Lydia Martin et que tu ne peux rien me refuser ! Donc va donc aider Boyd pendant que je discute avec cette personne, je t'appelle quand c'est bon mon cœur.

 _ **C'est touchant de voir ces deux femmes si différentes, mais ayant une si belle complicité et un si grand amour.**_

Désolé pour ce qui vient de ce passé. Erica et moi-même sommes mariées depuis tellement longtemps que nos chamailleries, nous font doucement sourire et nous oublions le monde extérieur. Alors que désirez-vous savoir ? Je suis toute à vous, pour un temps bien sûr sinon une certaine personne pourrait être jalouse. Puis je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez avoir des problèmes avec elle ou sa famille. Vous voulez savoir qui je suis ? Pourquoi pas, il faut bien commencer par quelque chose. Comme vous avez dû l'entendre tout à l'heure, je m'appelle Lydia Martin. Je ne suis pas blonde comme tout le monde pourrait le penser mais blonde vénitienne et j'ai les yeux comme la pierre précieuse Aventurine. J'ai 37 ans, je suis la fille de Nathalie Martin et d'Alan Deaton. Il n'est pas mon père biologique vu que celui-ci nous a abandonné ma mère et moi à ma naissance. Deaton m'a reconnu et c'est lui qui m'a appris toutes les choses de la vie. Je suis fille unique, mais j'étais copine avant avec les enfants du groupe d'amis de mes parents que je gardais à l'occasion. Puis après je les ai perdus de vue d'une part, car une des meilleures amies de mes parents est décédée et que son mari n'aimait pas trop mes parents, et de l'autre la dernière personne du quatuor s'est éloignée de mes parents. Enfaîte, je n'ai jamais vraiment su la raison et je n'ai pas voulu causer de la peine à mes parents en demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise il y a 11 ans de découvrir dans une de nos chambres un de ces enfants que je gardais autrefois. C'était notre homme de main qui nous l'a amené, il était dans un piteux état, ne se souvenait plus de rien. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, je n'ai rien dit sur le fait que je le connaissais, mais j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur lui, et même si je suis protectrice envers tous nos Precious, je le suis encore plus avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi notre homme de main nous l'a amené, il nous a juste donné une lettre signé par son père comme quoi il nous le « vendait » qu'il n'était plus rien pour lui et qu'il pouvait nous servir. Ne voulant pas qu'il aille dans la rue, nous l'avons gardé ici en sachant qu'il serait un minimum en sécurité. Depuis 11 ans, il survit ici et j'espère pour lui que personne de son passé reviendra le hanter cela le détruirait. Cependant je m'égare excusez-moi ce sujet me touche mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal.

Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ma famille, alors ma mère est la Directrice de l'hôpital et mon père est médecin généraliste mais il a son propre cabinet. Je suis très proche de mes parents, d'ailleurs ceux-ci n'ont pas été très d'accord sur mon choix de métier, c'est peu dire. Mais ils l'ont accepté au bout d'un moment, ça a pris du temps, je veux bien l'avouer. Depuis ma mère garde toujours un œil de loin sur notre « commerce » et mon père est devenu notre médecin attitré. Il préfère que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un incapable et d'un côté, je préfère aussi que ce soit lui. Sinon que désirez-vous savoir de plus sur moi ? Oh ma personnalité, question intéressante, je dois l'avouer. Déjà comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis très protectrice, mais je suis aussi attentionné envers tous ceux de l'Hôtel et ma famille. Je ne suis pas une femme idiote comme beaucoup aime le penser. De plus, on va dire que c'est vrai que j'en joue beaucoup, je préfère qu'on pense ça plutôt au fait que je suis très intelligente et curieuse. Je n'aime pas me sentir supérieur aux autres même si cela ne dérange pas de me montrer machiavélique et hautaine envers les personnes qui, elles, se pensent meilleure que moi. Hormis toute c'est choses, je suis très portée sur la mode, j'aime montrer ma beauté même si seule Erica à le droit d'y toucher. D'ailleurs depuis qu'elle m'a offert ce parfum aux fragrances de citron vert que j'adore fort, je ne le quitte jamais. Une manière, en plus de mon alliance, de lui montrer que je tiens à elle, mais ne le répéter à personne s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas montrer ma plus grande faiblesse à mes adversaires, ils l'utiliseraient contre moi et je ne préfère pas tenter le diable, je l'aime trop pour la perdre. Avons-nous fini ? Non, oh que vous faut-il de plus ? Je vois, vous êtes curieux le savez-vous ? Je préfère laisser Erica vous raconter cette histoire.

 _ **Lydia prit le talkie-walkie qui était sur la table basse. Elle eut une petite conversation avec Erica qui ne tarda pas à venir nous rejoindre. Lydia s'éclipsa du bureau mais nous fit un signe pour nous dire qu'elle reviendrait tout à l'heure pour parler de l'Hôtel.**_

On va se mettre d'accord tous les deux avant de commencer. Je vous accorde cette rencontre juste parce que Lyd's me l'a demandé mais je n'aime pas trop les gens qui s'approchent trop près de notre business. On est d'accord ? Parfait, on peut commencer maintenant que désiriez-vous savoir ? Ma famille, qu'en dire ? Tellement de chose. Tout d'abord, je ne viens pas d'ici je suis Italienne d'origine. Concernant mes origines, je ne pas quoi vous dire. Oh je sais, en fait les Dotichelli amis des Barléoni et des Lantarlina sont connus en Italie. Enfin, comment dire… Ils le sont surtout en Sicile, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Bref à part ça, je ne vois pas souvent ma famille même si je reste en contact avec eux, c'est la Famille quand même. Je ne pourrais pas vous citez tous les membres de la Familia sinon je devrais vous tuer ! Je suis sérieuse, enlever donc ce sourire vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. Je ne peux vous dire que ça, je suis l'aîné avec mon frère jumeau Danny d'une fratrie de 7 enfants. J'ai décidez de quitter l'Italie suite à ma rencontre avec Lydia que je vous raconterais ensuite. Père ne souhaitant pas que je ne me retrouve toute seule ici, autorisa que je parte mais que si Boyd mon cousin venait avec moi. Bien sûr j'ai accepté de tout façon je considère Boyd comme un de mes frères et puis comme ça je ne suis pas seule. Non pas que je sois froussarde ou inquiète mais connaissant la Famille vaut mieux rester prudente.

Sinon passons à un autre sujet. Oh je ne vous pas dit comme j'étais. Tout d'abord j'ai 36 ans, ne vous faites pas avoir par ma couleur de cheveux. Je suis peut-être blonde mais surtout pas idiote. Ma couleur d'yeux pourrait faire référence à l'œil de Tigre. J'aime la mode, certes beaucoup moins que Lyd's mais j'aime me sentir femme. Concernant ma personnalité, je suis dangereuse si on me cherche des ennuis. Mais je peux être aussi très douce, très maternelle et affectueuse. Je n'ai pas un mauvais fond au final, enfin je pense.

Arrêtons de parler de moi maintenant, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir comment j'ai rencontré Lydia. Alors sachez une chose vous n'aurez que les grandes lignes, notre histoire n'appartient qu'à nous. On s'est rencontré en Italie, elle était venue assister à un opéra et ma mère était la cantatrice de celui auquel elle assistait. On s'est retrouvé à côté sur les sièges, on a commencé à parler, je lui ai proposé de rencontrer ma mère après l'opéra. Etant admiratrice du travail de ma mère, elle a acceptée avec bonheur. Ce qui m'a fait plaisir c'est qu'elle s'est tout de suite bien entendu avec ma mère, mais ne pensez pas que Lyd's est une arriviste. C'est une personne merveilleuse qui à ce talent de s'entendre avec beaucoup de monde, elle est gentille, douce et à un cœur en or. Au fil des jours on s'est donné quelques rendez-vous même si Lydia m'avait demandé du temps, elle sortait d'une histoire compliquée. J'ai accepté bien sûr, je tenais trop à elle pour chercher à aller trop vite. On a mis 4 mois avant de sortir ensemble mais ces 4 mois sont tout autant gravés dans ma mémoire que nos 14 ans de mariage. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et ma femme. Au bout de deux ans de relations, entrecoupés par ses allers-retours Beacon Hills – Italie. Le jour de son anniversaire, je lui ai proposé de m'épouser juste devant l'opéra de notre première rencontre. On s'est mariées très vite entourés de nos familles qui s'étendent assez bien surtout nos deux mères. Peu après notre mariage j'ai décidé de la suivre à Beacon Hills, c'est à partir de ce moment que notre « business » à commencer. C'est bon, je ne vous en dirai pas plus tout le reste est privé. Bon ben voilà je pense qu'on a fait le tour de ma vie. Donc si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient je vais appeler Lyd's pour qu'on vous parle ensemble de l'Hôtel.

 _ **Erica attrapa le talkie-walkie qui était accroché à sa ceinture, et appela sa femme. Celle-ci arriva dans le bureau et se dirigea directement sur les genoux d'Erica qui elle était assis sur le fauteuil situé à ma droite. Elles eurent une petite discussion silencieuse, je pense pour savoir qui parlerait de l'Hôtel, je vous laisse deviner qui a gagné.**_

Comme vous avez pu le constater en arrivant, notre Hôtel, en tout cas en façade, ressemble à un hôtel comme les autres. Mais la réalité est tout autre quand on entre à l'intérieur, bien sûr du rez-de-chaussée vous ne pouvez pas en saisir toute la profondeur, on a fait tout pour. Vous avez donc au rez-de-chaussée en arrivant à votre gauche notre bureau en premier et le bureau de Boyd juste après. A votre droite vous avez la réception et tout droit vous avez l'ascenseur. Passons s'il vous le voulez bien au premier étage, nous avons les chambres de ma femme et moi ainsi que celle de Boyd, et aussi les chambres des nouveaux Precious et ce qui apprenne encore le métier puis un salon et une cuisine. Montons d'un étage de plus, dès que vous sortez de l'ascenseur devant vous, vous avez le salon privé des Précieux avec bar, pistes de danse, salle de pole dance, et d'autres choses amusantes et tout autour leurs chambres doubles avec salles de bain comprise. Ensuite au 3ème étage vous pourrez trouver un sauna et une piscine intérieure et une salle secrète. Pour finir le dernier étage, c'est le domaine des joyaux même disposition que pour l'étage des Précieux sauf qu'ils ont des suites à la place d'une chambre double. Deux étages sont interdis aux clients de l'hôtel, le premier et le troisième et nous n'en dirons pas plus. Passons aux clients maintenant et je vais laisser la parole à mon épouse.

Merci Lyd's donc où en étions-nous, les clients voilà merci. Chaque client en arrivant est soit accueilli par notre réceptionniste ou soit par nous, cela varie. Mais avant tout chose, un nouveau client doit se faire remplir une fiche de présentation, de goûts puis ensuite doit lire et signer le contrat de bienvenue. A la suite de cela nous lui faisons une carte d'accès pour le niveau auquel il a le droit, en premier lieu il ne pourra pas accéder à l'élite. Nous devons nous assurer de deux ou trois choses avant et qui ne seront pas dites ici. Inutile d'insister nous sommes claires là-dessus. Nous lui laissons le choix de choisir son premier Précieux et ensuite il est libre de faire ce qui lui plaît.

Que désirez-vous savoir d'autre ? Oh question curieuse, alors nous possédons cet hôtel depuis plus longtemps que nos 14 ans de mariage vu que ce lieu appartenait à la famille de Lyd's. Il avait été laissé en état d'origine comme un vrai hôtel donc nous avons dû faire des travaux. Notre « Business » à réellement commencer il y a 13 ans. Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas eu de gros problème, rien qui ne puisse pas se régler en interne. Voilà je pense que nous avons fait le tour de tous ce que l'on pouvait vous apporter en ce jour. De plus nous ne révélons pas tout, ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment avec nous, que votre curiosité à était assez titillé. Sur ceux, nous vous disons Merci pour votre visite et on espère vous compter parmi nous bientôt à l'Hôtel des Joyaux. Les Ladies étaient ravies de votre visite !

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Cela vous plaît toujours autant ?


End file.
